No Room For Doubt
by Nights In The City
Summary: I never knew the chaos I could cause. A Death Note/ Invader ZIM Crossover.


Authors Note: Don't really expect this story to go anywhere really…it's more just for fun, but, if I really get into it…who kn

Authors Note: Don't really expect this story to go anywhere really…it's more just for fun, but, if I really get into it…who knows…

Dib was never normal. He was too perfect to be normal. His only imperfection was his head. But, Genii don't have to worry about that too much. Instead, he saved the human race time and time again no matter how much they didn't appreciate it. That wasn't his only admirable quality; he was also a strong believer in justice and fair punishment. He hated it when obvious criminals got off Scott free. He would do anything to punish those who were released by the judicial system.

This story starts on an ordinary day in fall. It was mid-October in his first year of hiskool. He sat alone towards the back of the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Krinchlin (in homage of my old music teacher Mr. Crinchlow, sorry) was talking about the Bolshevik Revolution mainly focusing on how the Soviet Union's Communism was not true to Karl Marx's ideas. Dib was staring out the window when he saw something fall out of nowhere.

Jumping slightly, he gasped and dropped his pen.

"Mr. Casil (I'm going by what Jhonen Vasquez was planning on naming him), what was the largest difference between Soviet Communism and Marxist Communism?" Mr. Krinchlin was trying to knock him off balance and make him answer incorrectly.

"The largest difference would be that Soviet Communism had a cruel dictator who was above everyone, whilst Marxist Communism states that there should be no one leader controlling everything. Also, a lot of the higher ranking Soviets did no work whilst Karl Marx said that everyone should do a fair share." Dib recited this in a monotone voice making sure not to reveal his true opinions on this topic.

"Interesting response. Who co-wrote 'The Communist Manifesto'?"

"Fredrick Ingeles."

"Who was the first leader in Communist Russia?"

"Vladmir Lenin."

"Correct. I see you _have _been paying attention. I apologize for my error."

"Thank you." Dib took this chance to run out of the room to find out what had fallen.

"Mr. Casil, would you like to tell me exactly _where_ you think you're going?" Mr. Krinchlin folded his arms and peered over his glasses, in a general hatred of his best student.

"Uhm...bathroom?"

"Meh...alright then. If you take more than four minutes and twenty-nine seconds, I will kick your little monkey butt, understand?"

"I'm not sure, but alright sir." Dib dashed out of the room and nearly tripped over his own shoelace in the hallway. He turned the corner and ran outside, avoiding various students, janitors, and water fountains as he went.

He pushed the front doors of the skool open, and saw the strange object a few yards away. He ran over to it and picked it up. He brushed off the woodchips and leaves, and the title was revealed.

"Death Not? What does that even mean?"

"It's Note." Dib spun around, and found himself face to face with a mysterious figure. Scared out of his mind, he began to run away, book in hand. He turned as he ran to make sure the figure was gone, and, while looking back, he smashed right into it. He fell over, and the figure took the book from his trembling fingers.

"What...what are you DOING?!"

"I'm getting the rest of the dirt off, you paranoid twit," the figure grumbled. After a few moments of clearing the cover, the figure handed the book back to Dib, who could now see that the cover indeed said "Death Note".

"What is this? What…I mean who are you? What's going on?"

" Heh. So typical. You regard me as some patchy mutant cow beast, yes?"

"Um…no, not at…"

"Yes you do."

"Okay I do, but…DON'T EAT ME!!" cried Dib, with apparent "gaspshockawe" syndrome.

"I won't eat you. Don't worry, I don't eat live things."

"Really? What's your favorite food?"

"I like raspberry quiche."

"Ah. So, what's this book doing here then?"

"It was mine. Then I dropped it. Now it's yours," the mutant cow beast explained.

"But why did you drop it?"

"Because I love to drop things."

"Really?"

"NO YOU ARROGANT NOODLE BOY!!" Dib fell over in fear and squealed like a piglet. "I dropped it by accident. But now, as it is part of the human world, it belongs to you."

"What does it DO, though?"

"Read the instructions..." the creature vanished, leaving Dib the company of his own confusion, and the leaves that were constantly spiraling around him.


End file.
